


Gifts

by foppishaplomb



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Faked Major Character Death, Male!Kuvira, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rule 63, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foppishaplomb/pseuds/foppishaplomb
Summary: Kuvira brings the prisoner a present. The point is to break him.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> nobody is MAKING me post these but boy is it embarrassing. i hope somebody out there is as into noncon wu porn as me

Kuvira was the only one with a copy of the key to Wu's room. It meant that, often, the already-thin boy only ate once a day, and sometimes not at all, but it was a worthy sacrifice in the course of training him. He only saw Kuvira. He would become excited for Kuvira's visits. It was the only human contact he received.

He was waiting on his bed where Kuvira had left him. He hadn't a choice, of course, as his hands had been cuffed above him to keep him from touching himself. The uniform did little to hide the erection Kuvira had left Wu with, standing out like a flagpole from his skinny prisoner. The cock ring kept it in place. The plug stimulated him and stretched him wide to wait for Kuvira's cock. All throughout Kuvira's work, Wu had been left helpless and waiting, aching for relief, for Kuvira's touch. The only touch he got. He was gagged, as he'd been mouthy earlier that day, but perhaps if he weren't he'd beg for it.

Kuvira bent open the cuffs. Wu stood on shaky legs and didn't make a move to remove anything. That lesson was hard-learned. His eyes went to the package in Kuvira’s hands, and Kuvira ignored him to came closer and touch his cheek. He could see from the way Wu’s eyebrows furrowed and his face grew even redder that even the simplest touch had an effect on him. He ran a hand down Wu’s side, over the uniform, and Wu shuddered. Wu was many things, most of them irritating, but he was an entertaining little toy at times. Kuvira had quite the reward in mind for him.

“On your knees.” Kuvira bent his metal epaulettes tighter around his shoulders as a threat. With some muttering behind the gag, Wu obeyed, but it was harder to take him seriously when Kuvira could see the bulge in his pants and watched him struggle to rearrange himself when every movement made the plug shift inside him and did beautiful things to his expression. He was shaking at Kuvira’s feet. Kuvira undid the gag and let it fall to the ground. Surprisingly, he did not erupt into a volley of words. Perhaps he could sense the atmosphere, for once in his life. He only said one thing: “What’s that?”

He sounded wary, but surprisingly curious, in that childish, naive way he had. Wu seemed so breakable, but all this time and he hadn't given up on his one spot of hope. Kuvira was tired of it. He wanted the light out of his eyes

the smile off of that insufferable little face. He wanted it gone forever and beating him had never seemed to work. The bruises on Wu's frail little body were testament to that. Once all hope was gone, he could start rebuilding him. Mold him into something worthwhile from the ground up, but it was obvious the former prince needed to hit rock bottom first.

Kuvira stroked Wu’s hair and handed him the package, almost smiling at the way he unconsciously leaned into the touch. “Open it.”

Wu did, then almost dropped it, his body jerking back in horror. This time Kuvira

smile; he couldn’t help it, not with the horror and confusion that spread across Wu’s face. The kind Kuvira hadn’t seen on him in too long when he was trying to play the faithful prince. “W-What is…?!”

The uniform had been easy to find a duplicate of. Bloodying it and tearing it had been even easier. It would have been better to give Wu the real thing, but that was proving irritatingly difficult, no doubt thanks to the Avatar. It would become the truth soon enough. Wu clung to it, his hands visibly shaking. “What did—ah...” Wu couldn’t help the noise, not in this state, when Kuvira placed a hand on his chest, rustling the uniform over his oversensitive nipple, and tears formed in Wu’s eyes, ”D-did you… did you do to him?! Where is he?”

“Shh.” Despite his orders, Wu kept babbling about needing to see him. Kuvira pushed away his uniform fabric and undid his belt. At the familiar sound of the belt, Wu froze midsentence. This was the easiest way to get him to listen. “Open your mouth again and you know what will happen.”

Wu covered his mouth with his hand. “But—”

“Mako is dead.” True to his word, Kuvira tore away Wu’s hand and forced his cock down his throat, gripping Wu’s hair to keep him from escaping. The words came in a sigh. “My army killed him.”

Wu made a noise that could easily have been

had he not been choking around a cock. Kuvira grunted, forcing himself still enough that he could speak without his voice catching. “He died proclaiming his love for Avatar Korra. How sad to die that way, in the arms of those who would never love you back. The one thing you and he will have in common someday.” He felt Wu try to talk back. He forced his cock into the hilt, feeling Wu cough and gag around him. He smiled. “According to you, he is the only one who cared. No one is

coming for you now.” Kuvira let go of Wu’s hair, letting him wrest himself back, coughing violently.

“H-He can’t be dead.” Wu had tears in his eyes, from more than just the gagging. He hugged the jacket to himself, burying his face in it. “He can’t be,” he sobbed, muffled by the jacket. “He’s Mako. You’re lying.”

“I don’t lie,” Kuvira lied.

“You—”

“Open your mouth.”

Wu went silent, shaking with barely-contained sobs, and kept his face in the jacket. Kuvira forced it back up. “If you can’t accept the truth, there’s nothing I can do. But he

dead.”

“He can’t be--” Wu started to repeat, but Kuvira didn’t let him. He shoved his cock into his mouth.

“You are never leaving, Wu.” Kuvira forced Wu’s head back further. He could see his cock filling his skinny little throat and it made him smile, his breath catching with the sensation. If Wu was good for nothing, it was as a hole to shove his dick into. “He never cared about you, and now he’s dead.”

Kuvira unsheathed himself. He remembered, after all, what he’d left Wu waiting for. He left Wu coughing and turned him over while he tore down Wu’s trousers, where he was still hard and the butt plug was still inside him, like a jewel between his legs. Kuvira bit his neck and then whispered into his ear. “You were never his. You were made to belong to others.”

“He was mine,” Wu sobbed.

“No, he wasn’t. You know what you are.” Wu just cried in response. Kuvira wrenched out the plug, not bothering to be gentle. Wu cried out. “Say it.”

Wu shook his head, still clinging to that damned jacket. Kuvira wrenched it out of his hands and tossed it across the room. He reached around put his hand on Wu’s hypersensitive dick, waiting all this time to be touched, and felt Wu squirm under him and heard his breath hitch between sobs. “Say whose you are.”

“Mako,” Wu whimpered, reaching for the jacket far out of his grasp.

Kuvira slapped him and pinned him to the ground. He pumped his cock, making him swell even harder against the ring that held his erection captive. The noise Wu made was delicious. “No.”

“Mako,” Wu repeated stubbornly, still unable to reach the jacket. At least he believed he belonged to someone. The wrong person, but Kuvira had broken him that far. He slapped him again, as hard as he could. It left a nasty red mark on the side of his little face, shiny with sweat and tears. Kuvira kissed it and pushed himself inside Wu’s entrance. Wu yowled like a cat, squirming endlessly, only making it worse for himself. Hand still on his cock, Kuvira could feel more blood yet flowing to the painfully swollen member.

“Try again,” Kuvira breathed, thrusting inside him with every other word. “What

you?”

“A-A pet,” Wu responded in a tiny voice, choked with sobs and arousal.

“Whose pet?” Wu was silent. Kuvira turned his face so he could see it, force him to look Kuvira in the eye. “If you say Mako, you will be as dead as he is.”

Wu looked at him with more desolation than Kuvira had ever seen in Wu’s face. Kuvira felt his mood only lift higher with Wu’s next word. “Yours,” he said finally, barely audible.

Kuvira let himself come inside him. At the same time, to cover up his own moan, he slipped the cock ring off and let Wu come too, loud and surely explosive after all that time spent hard. “Y-yours!” Wu repeated, moaning, miserable, his body jerking beneath Kuvira’s. He was crying harder than when he came down. Kuvira was smiling. He let Wu crawl over to the jacket and then pulled him back over into his lap, kissing his little neck almost fondly. As fond as anyone could feel of such a miserable little thing.

“Say it again,” Kuvira ordered.

Wu flinched, hugging his jacket and nuzzling his face into the bloody, torn thing. It was as disgusting as it was pathetic. “Yours,” said Wu, barely audible.

“Good pet,” hummed Kuvira. He stroked his hair. “One would hardly know you used to be a prince.”

Wu didn’t say anything. He just held his jacket and stared into the distance, teary and silent. The light was finally gone from his eyes.

 


End file.
